Lucy's Life
by StellaLuna24
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia loves being in Fairy Tail. When a mysterious man comes questioning her past, Lucy goes off on a mission to learn of secrets about herself no one ever thought could happen. It's now Nalu! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! This chapter's pretty short because it's just an introduction, I'll be getting to the juicy stuff soon enough. x)**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia ducked as a chair soared over her head. She sighed as she darted under a table for protection. As usual, a fight had broken out when her partner, Natsu Dragneel, and her came back to the guild. He immediately had run over to pick a fight with the ice mage Gray Fullbuster, his rival. She winced as she heard a crash, and then a cry of outrage.

"I'm gonna kill you, you stupid ice prick!" Natsu yelled as he threw a flaming punch at Gray. Happy, his flying cat companion, squeaked in fear as he flew under the table with Lucy.

"Lucy!" He wailed in fear. "Why does Natsu always have to pick a fight when he gets back? Didn't he do enough fighting on the mission?" Happy nuzzled closer to her as more people got involved.

Lucy shook her head, smiling just slightly. "Happy, this wouldn't be Fairy Tail if fights didn't break out like this."

"Well then perhaps this guild should be disbanded. It certainly doesn't have much class." A cold voice said in disgust. All of the guild turned to see a hooded figure standing in the doorway. Lucy could tell by this person's shoes they were male.

"Why you!" Natsu yelled and started to run towards the mystery person.

Erza Scarlet, a requip mage, reached out to block him, effectively knocking him out with a small blow to the stomach. Though she looked calm, Lucy could tell Erza was pissed by the slight narrowing of her eyes.

"Can we help you?" Erza asked coolly, eyes never leaving the mysterious man. Gray walked over to stand next to her, glaring daggers at person in the doorway.

Lucy yelped as she realised she was under the table, probably looking very foolish, and leaped up, simultaneously knocking her head on the table. She rubbed the back of her head and moaned quietly, knowing the guild as well as the stranger were staring at her. She offered a small smile, blushing furiously.

The visitor cleared his throat, earning everyone's piercing stares. "I wish to talk to Lucy Heartfilia, if I may."

Lucy widened her eyes in surprise. He wanted to talk to her?

"No way!" Natsu yelled, startling everyone as he jumped to his feet. "You might rub off on her, and then she'd be even more of a pain on missions!"

"That's enough Natsu." The guild master, Makarov, said. He turned to the man, "Please come in my office, and we can have a chat about what you want with Lucy." The door slammed shut as they both went inside.

"Natsu, what did you mean by **more** of a pain?" Lucy asked through gritted teeth.

Happy flew up and out the door, "Run for it, Natsu!"

Natsu laughed sheepishly and ran after his companion.


	2. Chapter 2

Master Makarov was frowning when he walked back out of the office. "Lucy," he called out, beckoning the celestial spirit mage over to him. "This man wishes to talk to you, and I allow it. He is in my office waiting."

Lucy bit the bottom of her lip nervously. Master had looked so grave coming out of the office, she wondered what it was about. She closed the door behind her as she glanced at the man sitting at the desk. He looked up at her, lowering the hood. He had dark brown hair and striking green eyes. He grinned slightly as he saw her.

"The dumb blonde who hit her head on the table, I should have known." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Lucy scowled and puffed out her cheeks. "Hey! I'm not dumb! And what do you mean, 'I should have known'? I'll have you know I'm one of the smartest mages in Fairy Tail!" Okay, so that was stretching the truth a little, but this idiot didn't have to know that!

He sighed, obviously tired. "I should have known we were related." Lucy started to protest, but he intercepted her. "My name is Peter, and I'm your half-brother."

Lucy widened her eyes, unsure of what to say. "Wait a minute, do you even have any proof?"

He sighed again, and slipped a glowing lacrima from his cloak pocket. "This has a drop of my blood in it. It glows when I'm near people related to me." He explained and handed the lacrima crystal to her, so that it glowed stronger.

Peter continued, "As for how I know you're my half sister and not something else, my mother told me stories of the handsome Jude Heartfilia, who happened to be my father. She described him as noble and honorable, but I didn't think so. He abandoned me for some other kid, namely you." He glowered at her, pursing his lips and trying not to lose it. This girl had stolen having a family from her, and that pissed him off.

"What, so do you want to fight me?" Lucy challenged. Despite having to soak up all this information, she didn't appreciate being glared at or blamed for something that wasn't her fault. '_This guy's kinda moody,' _She thought to herself.

"As tempting as that sounds, no. I know this isn't your fault, and I've actually come to propose an idea." He didn't wait for a response before continuing. "You have other half-siblings as well, you know. They would like to meet you."

Lucy raised her eyebrows, surprised. Despite her better judgement, she was curious. She shook her head, starting a new train of thought. "I want to tell my guild all of this, they're my family, they mean everything to me." She walked out the door to tell everyone the information.

Peter followed after her, still stuck on the fact she thought that this guild was her family. _He_ was her family, as well as his siblings.

Erza was still in shock when she heard the news. Lucy had other family? She leapt up. "I'm going with you to meet them, Lucy!"

Peter interjected there. "Sorry, no. Our siblings won't take kindly to you. Lucy is going alone."

"Who said I was going at all!" Lucy snapped at him. Of course she was considering going, but he didn't have to say it like it was definite or anything.

He looked at her in surprise. Peter had just assumed she was going, he hadn't thought about the possibility of rejection. He dipped his head, "I'm sorry, that was a rude assumption."

"What's this about Lucy leaving?" Natsu asked curiously. He had been gone, hiding from Lucy's wrath, so he had missed a lot of what was going on. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Keep up, you bad breathed idiot." Gray said icily.

"You tryin' to pick a fight?!" Natsu growled at him, previous conversation already forgotten.

"Focus, Natsu!" Erza snapped at him, obviously in no mood for his antics.

Mirajane kindly filled him in.

"What?!" Natsu roared, "Lucy, you're leaving us?!" The fire dragon slayer looked genuinely upset, and even though that made Lucy sad, this was something she had to do.

"Sorry, Natsu, but I have to do this." She shrugged. "Besides, it's not like I'm leaving Fairy Tail forever or anything, just for a little bit."

"Actually, Lucy, you will need to stop being a part of Fairy Tail for the time being. The town we live in doesn't take too kindly to Fairy Tail wizards."

"What!" Everyone in the guild yelled.

"It's unavoidable if you choose to do this. Sorry Lucy." Peter shrugged, not looking too affected despite the fact everyone in the guild was yelling.

"Lucy, you can't go!"

"Don't leave Fairy Tail, Lucy!"

"Luuucy!" Happy wailed and flew into her chest.

Master Makarov said nothing, but watched the scene fold out in front of him. He knew this was going to be a hard choice for Lucy, but no matter which one she chose, he would make sure the guild supported it.

"I'm going to go." Lucy said loudly, above the uproar. "I have to find out more about my past." She added thoughtfully, "Please tell me I can rejoin Fairy Tail after all of this has been sorted out."

Master Makarov nodded and magically removed her guild mark. "You will always be welcomed back at Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this doesn't make much sense, guys. Dx It sounded better in my head, now it sounds kind of confusing. I'm hoping I can salvage it the next few chapters. Thanks for the reviews everyone! GrayLu or NaLu? **


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy shifted the bag on her back to a more comfortable position. Already she missed her guild. "Hey, Peter? Why do we have to leave at night? It's cold out here." She whined.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Why are you so soft? And I told you, we're leaving at night so none of your freakish friends try and stop us."

"Freakish?" Lucy couldn't help but giggle, her friends were _way _more than just freakish.

He grinned at her as they stopped to wait for the train. "Who knew trains even ran at night?" Lucy mused, more to herself than anything.

Peter shrugged, not really thinking about such trivial things. He wondered what Lucy would think of the rest of her family.

They sat on the train in silence. Peter wondered why she wasn't talking to him. Was she mad? Did she miss that pitiful guild known as Fairy Tail?

She laughed as she realised the situation. "Sorry," she explained, "one of my teammates has motion sickness, so we don't talk on the train much."

Peter scowled. "They aren't your teammates anymore, Lucy. You chose us over them, over Fairy Tail, remember?"

Lucy frowned and shook her head. "You don't get it, do you? Just because I may have left them for a bit, doesn't mean I don't carry them with me. My guild means everything to me, and I could never leave them permanently." She smiled again. "Sorry if I mislead you, Peter, but this is just a visit. I will always return to Fairy Tail. I will always return home."

The rest of the train ride was in tense and awkward silence.

* * *

It hadn't even been a day since Lucy had snuck out during the night. Everyone missed her around the guild. She wasn't one to start fights, or anything noticable like that, but she had a presence about her that lifted everyone's moods.

Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy sat in the guild, each doing their own thing. Natsu was reading a job request that had just come in, Erza was eating strawberry cheesecake, Gray was trying to avoid looking at Juvia, and Happy was (unsuccessfully) trying to give Carla his fish.

The job request Natsu was reading was about some Vulcans up in the mountains. The request made him smile. One of Lucy's first missions with him was to get rid of a Vulcan, which was actually Macao. He felt his smile disappearing as he thought of the bright celestial wizard. He shook his head and stood up. Natsu wouldn't allow himself to think as if Lucy were gone. Lucy would come back to Fairy Tail. Lucy would come back to _him._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I tried to explain some stuff in this chapter but that didn't happen. D: Maybe next time... **

**As for Nalu vs. Graylu, I honestly prefer Nalu, so that's where this is going. Sorry Graylu fans! I'll be changing the summary soon, so be prepared for that. Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey again, guys! Hope things are a little less weird in this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

Peter stood as the train neared the station. He took their bags and walked towards the door, face expressionless.

Lucy stumbled as she tried to follow him on the still moving train. "Peter!" She exclaimed irritably, "wait up!" A few passenger's glared at her for disturbing their peace and quiet, but Lucy didn't notice. She was still trying to catch up to her half brother.

The train stopped and Lucy lurched forward, squealing when she landed face first in some random man's lap. They looked down, obviously disgusted. "Would you be so kind as to get off of my lap, you bothersome cow?" Lucy blushed furiously and leapt to her feet.

"I'm so sor-" Peter scowled at the guy before she could finish.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" He growled. Lucy smiled slightly. _Just like Natsu, only less violent. _

The guy flinched and cowered. "Sorry, miss." He whimpered to Lucy. Peter nodded his approval before turning to walk out the train doors. She grinned and followed after him, shaking her head slightly.

They stood in the middle of a small town, and Lucy shivered as she felt the eyes of someone on her. She turned to look at a small gang of people in black hoods. "Peter?" She whispered, biting her lip nervously. "Can we walk around town? Those people over there are starting to creep me out."

She went unheard by Peter, however, who was calling out to the group. "Hey! We're here!" He strode confidently towards them, half heartedly beckoning Lucy to follow.

Lucy figured out the connection quickly enough, and looked at her feet before following after him. _Are those creepy people really my family?_

* * *

Erza stirred the ice cubes in her drink, sighing. She wanted to go on a job, but she didn't want to go alone or bother her teammates, who were preoccupied at the moment. She actually felt quite a bit like Lucy, who always wanted to go on a job for her rent money.

"Want some cake, Erza?" Mira asked cheerfully, holding a plate of strawberry cheesecake. Erza shook her head, and Happy, who was sitting next to her, gasped.

"Everyone!" He yelled, leaping up in the air to better spread the announcement. "Erza has denied strawberry cake! This is a crisis!" He flew around the room yelling crisis. Erza reached out a hand and knocked him out quickly, scowling. Everyone stared at her in shock. Some were still surprised she didn't want the cake, while others didn't think she would have been so short tempered with the little blue exceed. Erza stood, and the chair legs scraped against the floor. She walked out of the guild, the only sound being the squeaking of the doors.

"We need Lucy back." Mira whispered to herself, although everyone heard. "Everyone's going crazy."

* * *

Lucy stood awkwardly in the middle of the forest. Peter had insisted they would start introductions in the forest, although Lucy had no idea why. The three hooded figures slipped the cloaks off their heads, and one came up to Lucy.

"Hello." The girl smiled sweetly at her. She had ear length dark purple hair, and light purple eyes. "My name is Hana. It's nice to finally meet you, half sister Lucy." Lucy started to greet her, but Hana bowed and took a few steps back, inviting the next figure to go.

"Hi." The next was male, with dark black hair and striking ice blue eyes. "Name's Yukio. So you're the spoiled princess that daddy dearest doted on?" He snorted in contempt. "I can barely sense any magic power coming from you. How useless."

Lucy clenched her fist in anger, but before she could say anything, Peter stepped in. "That's enough, Yukio. No need to make her angry."

"Too late!" Lucy growled, reaching for her keys. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Virgo appeared. "Time for punishment, Princess?"

"No!" Lucy yelled, "Just teach that guy over there a lesson!"

Yukio smirked. He raised his arm and started to say something, but Peter butted in again. "Yukio, don't you dare! Lucy, I'm sorry about him, tell you're celestial spirit to go back!"

Lucy sighed and sent Virgo back. She wasn't really in the mood for a fight anyways. "Who knew I'm related to such a jerk?!" She snapped. The third figure, the one Lucy didn't know the name of, giggled.

"He really is a jerk, you know." She reached her hand out to Lucy. "I'm Mizuki, it's nice to meet you." Mizuki was a short girl, with shoulder length, springy, red curls. Bright, mischievous amber eyes twinkled at Lucy. She giggled again. "Must be weird finding out about all these half siblings, huh?"

Lucy nodded, "Especially since most of my family is gone. My mother died when I was 10, and I don't talk to my father anymore."

Mizuki widened her eyes, "You don't talk to Jude? Don't you live with him, though?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm not sure where you got your info from, but I ran away from home over a year ago. I live in Magnolia now, which is where I joined a guild called Fairy Tail." She started to show Mizuki her guild mark, then shook her head apologetically. "Oh, that's right, I left my guild to meet you all. By the way, Peter said something about you having a problem with Fairy Tail wizards. Can I ask what it is?"

Mizuki's smile faded. "You can ask all you want, but that doesn't always get you an answer. Sorry, Lucy."

Peter cleared his throat, having calmed Yukio down. Everyone turned to focus on him. "Now, Lucy, there's a few things we'd like to talk to you about."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been four years since Lucy Heartfilia had left the magical guild Fairy Tail to meet her half siblings. The mages of Fairy Tail had all but given up of Lucy ever coming back. She was a distant memory that no one really liked to bring up. Everyone just tried to go back to the life they had before meeting Lucy. Those who didn't know her too well, like Evergreen, got over it quickly, while others took more time. Natsu, surprisingly, reverted back to his old self faster than anticipated, although he would occasionally mention Lucy, making everyone else in the room stiffen. The rest of the guild, however, had a harder time dealing with her absence. Still, everyone had found their own ways of coping, whether it was strawberry cake or drying glasses that were no longer wet.

Since Lucy had left, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and Levy had all become S class wizards.

Team Natsu had surpassed all of the mages in Fairy Tail, and soon became the strongest team in Fiore. The council had tried numerous times to recruit them, but they had declined every time. Natsu said something about it went against his nature. The hardest jobs were always offered to them.

Master Makarov called out to the team urgently, waving a piece of paper in his hands. "Stop being so lazy, brats, and come over here!"

Natsu growled and muttered something inaudible, Gray scowled but reluctantly went over. Erza stood with no complaint, offering Mira a tap on the arm of farewell from their conversation.

When they all stood before him, Master cleared his throat. "Alright, children, you have a new mission from the council." He handed Erza the paper and she continued the explanation.

"It's from the council, about a group of mages who have been bothering people lately."

"Like a dark guild?" Happy piped in, sharing an uneasy glance with Natsu.

"Not really." Erza continued. "There's only five of them, but they're causing quite a bit of trouble for the council. From this, it's sounds like they've murdered, stolen, and no one's been able to catch them. The council says they're really strong."

Natsu grinned. "Good! I've been itching for a fight, and this one sounds right up our alley! Right, Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy cheered agreeably.

"Sounds good." Gray consented.

Erza nodded her head. "Very well then, I will meet you all at the train station at 10 tomorrow." With that, Erza practically skipped out the doorway, probably thinking about packing a huge wagon of stuff.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia said nothing as her family glared at a young man in the alley. She stood a few feet away, watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"Look, just tell us what we want to know, and we won't have any problems." Peter growled at the man, holding a ball of magic power in his hand. "We just want to know who's the richest person in this filthy town."

"I don't know!" The man wailed in distress. He flinched as Mizuki sliced her knife along his face.

"Zip it!" She snarled menacingly.

"I really don't know." The man whimpered as he held a hand to his face.

"Useless garbage." Peter said coldly, diminishing the magic in his hand. "Yukio, kill him off. Like I said, useless." With that and a flick of his wrist, he stood back for Yukio.

"Wait," Lucy interjected. Her face was grim as she shook her head. "He may be of no use to us, but we don't have to kill him. Maybe he has a family or something. Let's just go." WIth that she turned to walk away, not waiting for the others to agree. She knew they would follow her.

Lucy was right, and she soon heard more footsteps trailing her, leaving a blubbering, bleeding fool in the alley.

"Wow," Hana said, catching up to her. "You're so nice, Lucy! Even after four years of being around us you don't want to kill anyone!"

Mizuki scowled. "Lighten up, Lucy, you didn't even know him."

Yukio snorted. "Don't tell me you're still soft from those pixie tails!"

Lucy whipped around, eyes flashing. "It's Fairy Tail! And they aren't soft, they're noble! Don't you dare talk about them like that!"

Peter chuckled. "You don't still consider them your family, now do you Lucy?"

Lucy looked at the ground. Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke. "No, I don't. I don't even deserve to be in the same category of mage as them. They are the light. I am the disgusting speck of dark that plagues them."

"Don't talk about yourself like that, Lucy." Hana insisted sweetly. "You're a lot better than them. You're stronger and we all have a lot of respect for you."

"Speak for yourself." Yukio snapped. "Our training is the reason she's stronger, anyways."

Lucy winced as he spoke. She could remember the aches she had for days after training relentlessly for weeks. She flashed back to the day they offered to make her strong.

_Peter cleared his throat, having calmed Yukio down. Everyone turned to focus on him. "Now, Lucy, there's a few things we'd like to talk to you about. First of all, thank you for coming. We'd like to make a proposal. We can help you become stronger, get you new keys, and you can spend time with your family."_

_Lucy had thought it was a good idea. She wanted to become stronger, if only to show off to the other Fairy Tail mages, and she would love new celestial keys. Plus, the whole reason she had come was to meet her half siblings. "Deal!" She said with a grin. Lucy wished she had declined, because now she was branded with them. Branded with their bad deeds. She was tied in a tight noose with her family. _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again if it's confusing! I was excited to get this out, and I'm already writing the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys! **


End file.
